


Home is where Hale is

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Babies, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Canon Compliant, Chance Meetings, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Come Shot, Dinner, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Emotional Baggage, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Flash Forward, Fluff and Smut, Frenzied Sex, Friendship, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, Knotting, Light Angst, Loneliness, Lonely Derek Hale, Lonely Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Marriage, Mates, Memories, Misunderstandings, Morning Sex, Mutual Pining, Pining, References to Knotting, Returning Home, Reunions, Rough Kissing, Second Chances, Smut, Soulmates, Stiles is insecure, True Mates, Unwanted attention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: He had no right to ask Stiles to stay. None whatsoever. Stiles didn’t even owe him this wonderful evening they’d had. But he needed to know the truth- at least be given the information to make an informed choice. Because as much as Stiles went on about his great job at Quantico, Derek saw the loneliness and raw hunger in his gaze. Stiles wasn't fooling anyone._Stiles is 30- an up and coming hotshot in the FBI- until the Sheriff's medical emergency brings him running back to Beacon Hills. His job at Quantico is going well, but upon his arrival Stiles quickly discovers that something might be missing from his life. Or more to the point- someone. A certain dark-haired brooding sourwolf he hasn't seen in too long.Meeting Derek Hale again- with a baby in his arms?! - creates quite a disruption in Stiles' life. In his plans. Is what Derek asks of him too much?!
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 34
Kudos: 389





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wasn't anticipating writing dozens of pages of Sterek again- but I never know what I'm going to do anymore so enjoy! I'm notoriously bad at updates so here is all of it at once.  
> I really hope you like it. It's more or less canon compliant in background and the characters should be true to their personalities. The only changes I made were to make the story work- such as Allison being alive and Derek always being an Alpha.

**Part 1**

Stiles drove slowly down the streets of Beacon Hills, as if rediscovering it for the first time. Sure, the familiarity of the place stuck out, but not unlike his own person, many changes had transformed its appearance.  
  
He was coming back stronger than when he had left some years ago, both physically and emotionally, and it showed in how straight he sat and the confidence with which he surveyed the panorama.  
A quick glance in the mirror would confirm he still possessed the same jaw-dropping looks, but it was his naivete that had disappeared.  
Working with the FBI did that to a person. Putting them in front of the horrors of the world out of which it was fairly difficult to come forth unscathed was their trademark.   
  
There wasn’t a soul out on the streets of the neighborhood he grew up in, which was odd as it was early in the morning. Anyone who might have caught a glance of him, though, would have immediately noted that he wasn’t the same boy who eavesdropped on all of his dad’s calls. Not even the same boy who came back for a little while after college only to discover nothing fit right anymore.  
Stiles Stilinski had altered the very fibre of his existence, and he could thank only one person for that: Derek Hale.

Before Stiles even allowed his mind to go there - to think about the dark-haired beauty and see if he could still blush at his name spoken aloud and not just in his mind’s voice- he focused his sharp eyes on the road and watched as the town rolled by.  
Each house, business, restaurant, and blemish on the sidewalk all made him think back to that last memory.  
Knowing that with time travel comes pain, though, (the sting of which he had been trying to get rid of on every single one of his FBI missions), this wound in particular was the reason he didn’t plan on staying on in Beacon Hills even now.  
As soon as he helped his father, he’d be heading back to Virginia.

He pulled up to his old clapboard house and his eyes widened at the sight of his dad in their driveway, polishing a crimson motorcycle. What the hell was he thinking?!  
A man who had just had a heart attack scare shouldn’t even be riding a bicycle! 

Noah Stilinski, upon spotting the vehicle with Virginia plates pulling up, visibly brightened his countenance. He dropped the rag he’d been using to polish the chrome and opened his arms in invitation. 

“Stiles, you’re home,” he breathed as a smile spread across his face.   
The hug was a long time coming, and they let it linger for a while.  
“You bet I am,” Stiles replied, pulling on his earlobe as he pointed to the bike.  
“Uh, Dad? Care to explain?” 

“What’s with the face?” Noah asked. “You don’t like my new ride?”  
He patted the motorcycle, also known as “the elephant in their driveway.”

“Uh no, not really,” Stiles shook his head.  
“What’s wrong with it?” His dad almost seemed offended.

Mouth popping open and closed like a fish out of water, Stiles attempted an answer.  
“Why- What’s wrong with it?! Dad you just had a heart attack scare, don’t you think this is a little extreme?”  
  
Stiles tried to find a better word but ended up tripping over that one. When he’d gotten the call from the hospital he expected his dad to be barely moving now that he was home- not out under the bright sunshine having a mid-life crisis.  
  
The creases on Noah’s forehead multiplied. “I’m too old? Is that what you’re saying? I’m too old to ride a motorcycle?” 

Stiles nodded. “That’s exactly what I’m saying. Now give me the keys.” 

Noah dug in his pocket and pulled out a silver key chain. He plopped them into Stiles’ open palm.  
“Not even home 5 minutes and already you’re a pain in the ass,” he smirked.  
“That’s what I do best, Dad. Crush old men’s dreams.”  
  
_

When they retreated inside, Stiles was automatically hit with a memory as Noah headed to the living room to continue watching his game. It was like he teleported back to a night when he was a teenager. 

_It had been raining hard all evening and Stiles was in his room. Yet another time he’d been left home alone as his dad was out on night duty. Homework was on the plate, as always. Stiles had just about finished when a loud knock hit his front door.  
He already knew who it was, but that didn’t stop his heart from lurching in his chest as he reached for the doorknob.   
“Hey baby,” Derek Hale grinned, leaning against the frame. “You home alone?”_

_“_ Stiles, what are you doing just standing there, son? Come watch the game.”  
His booming voice snapped Stiles out of the flashback, his father making room for him on the sofa.  
He wagged his head to get rid of the cobwebbed memories shifting around in his head.

“So how’s work?” his father asked, settling back into the cushions. “Or is it too much a state secret to tell your old man?”  
Stiles shrugged. “It’s going well, Dad. I’m happy at the department.”

Noah scrunched his nose, cracking open a beer. “Really? Then why are you here?”  
Stiles wasn’t surprised at his dad’s observation, taking the can of liquor he was handed. “I’m here because my stubborn father almost had a heart attack. And really, Dad? Breakfast beer?”   
  
Chuckling, Noah took a sip of the soda he was drinking instead. “It was just a little heartburn. And go with it. It does the soul good to do something bad sometimes. One beer at 8am won't kill you.”  
“That’s not any better,” Stiles argued, the condensation from the beer cool against his palm. "And who have you become?!" 

Noah sighed and focused his attention back on the tv.  
“You’re not the only one who thinks that,” he mumbled.  
Stiles could see right away that his dad was hiding something just by looking at his darkening expression. 

“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, the guys at work are worried about my health, they think it’s best if I retire.” He spit the words with a bitter taste on his tongue.

“I think they’re right, you have been Sheriff for a long time, like a _long long time_.”   
“Thanks for reminding me I’m a dinosaur.”  
  
Stiles and Noah locked eyes for a moment, grass green to Stiles’ earthy tone. Those eyes he knew so well flickered with a spark. Stiles knew exactly what his dad was going to say.  
“Stiles you know there is only one way I’m retiring,” Noah reproached. 

“Dad… don’t.” Not this again!  
  
Shifting one leg up under him, Noah clasped a hand over his boy’s shoulder. .  
“Stiles, you’ve always wanted to be sheriff when you were younger, now you’re back in town. All I’m saying is, it’s a perfect opportunity. I mean… _it’s not the FBI_ , Clarice, but it’s still a steady, well-paid job.”   
“Clarice- good one, Dad.”  
  
Stiles diverted his gaze. “I’m only here for a week, then I’m going back to Washington.”  
Stiles thought Noah knew this after he only pulled a duffel bag out of the trunk of his car.  
The part he omitted- so he wouldn’t hurt his father’s feelings, was his perplexity at the whole thing. Honestly, why would anyone want to be a sheriff over working for the FBI?!  
Flitting his focus back, seeing his dad’s face slack, a wave of guilt washed over him.  
“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, feeling like a child all over again. 

“Don’t be.” Noah took a long sip of his soda and let his lungs slowly deflate. His father suspected the relatively dull town life and the prospect of equally predictable police work had little to do with his son declining.  
  
“You know, he lives just a few…”

Stiles snapped his head before Noah could utter another word.  
“I don’t want to talk about him.”  
Stiles didn’t even want to utter his name because he knew that would just bring up that awful night.   
Noah obliged, although he knew Stiles would really want to hear what he had to say. 

**Part 2**

It didn’t take long for Stiles to become situated in his old room. It was odd, the feeling that the space had shrunk in the years he’d been gone.  
He spent most of his time worrying about his dad, but curiosity grew within him about all that he’d left behind. (Not just the person he chose not to name, but all the other people who had shaped him into the man he was today).  
  
Getting more curious and increasingly bored as there wasn’t much for him to do besides make sure Noah took his blood pressure pills, Stiles had a walk around his neighborhood.   
Head down, trying to be low key and subtle, it was working until he ran into Ms. Ruby, an elderly lady who babysat him when he was a child.  
He caught her by the flower market. The light of acknowledgment lit up in her sky eyes and Stiles knew there was no getting away from her. 

“Stiles! Oh my god it’s Stiles Stilinski! I haven’t seen you in ages, gosh that can’t be you look at all that muscle!” she pinched into his ample biceps.  
A blush rose to his mole-speckled cheeks. “Hi Ms. Ruby, “ Stiles said quite shyly. 

Ms. Ruby engulfed him in a huge hug and squeezed so hard his ribs hurt.  
How strong was this little old lady?!  
“Are you still that smart kid, or has all that muscle got to your head? Tell me something smart!” the small woman demanded. 

Stiles scratched his head. “Uhh Smart and Final isn’t named Smart and Final because it’s smart and final it’s because the people who invented it had the last names Smart and Final.” 

“That’s my smart boy!” She chuckled in delight, her blue-grey curls bobbing on her head. “So how long have you been here, you’re not just going to up and leave us again?”  
  
Oh God. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. He straightened the hem of his jacket with nervous strokes.  
“Ms. Ruby I would _love_ to catch up with you but I got to get something from my dad,” Stiles lied, masked it well with his famous grin. (One that hadn’t changed since he was 16).   
“You go do that now,” Ms. Ruby nudged him forward. “I’m sure we’ll catch up again before you go!” 

God, I hope not, Stiles thought.  
Ms. Ruby disappeared in the opposite direction- mostly because Stiles went the other way on purpose.  
Just as he was about to cross the street a familiar figure appeared in front of him and he couldn’t believe his eyes!  
  
“Stiles? That can’t be you, man,” cried Scott as he ran towards him.   
  
Stiles had a feeling he’d run into Scott eventually and had actually been planning on calling him. They had been best friends after all.  
Remarkably, Stiles noted, Scott looked almost identical to the last time they’d parted ways. What was in the water in this town?

“Yup,” Stiles grinned. “It’s me. How are you, dude?”  
The two exchanged one of those classic bro hugs as Scott realized his once nerdy best friend was now taller than him – and thicker. Not even his taut werewolf form could compete with what looked like a boxer’s body. 

“So how have you been?” Scott asked, shaking Stiles’ massive shoulders with curled fingers. “And Jesus, have you been working out?” 

“Can’t complain,” Stiles said. “And yeah, I box a little. Do some martial arts now and again.”

Before Stiles could ask how Scott was doing Scott tilted his dark head and raised an eyebrow.  
“Don’t give me that high school reunion can’t complain bullshit. Come on! Stiles, you’re like my brother and I haven’t seen you in forever,” Scott said, a heart-wrenching smile turning up the corners of his mouth. 

“I sent you that Christmas card,” Stiles quipped.   
“Yeah, you did. TWO YEARS AGO!”  
Slapping him on the back, the hit bounced back. Damn Stiles was fit now.  
He leaned into Stiles’ shadow.   
“I’m not taking no for an answer. Tonight you’re coming over to my house for dinner.”

Hearing what sounded like such a 1950s invitation and looking down at the gold band around Scott’s ring finger, Stiles couldn’t help but ask.  
“Allison?”  
Winking, his dark liquid eyes sparkled.  
“You’ll just have to wait until dinner and find out.”  
  
There was no way Scott had stayed in Beacon and married anyone else. But Stiles would get confirmation on that in a few hours.  
_

It was 7 pm when he found himself on the doorstep of the modern house that matched the address Scott had given him. The three-story house was huge and very well-taken care of. Not like Stiles’ bachelor apartment near Quantico, full of IKEA furniture and littered with empty take-out containers.  
He was thrilled Scott was doing so well for himself. 

Just as he was about to press the little doorbell the door swung open to reveal Allison. Just like Stiles had suspected. And also she didn’t look a day over 22.  
  
Dressed in an apron that had various stains splotching it- her long honey brown hair was tied up in a messy bun.  
She beamed as soon as she laid eyes on him.

“Stiles, wow! Scott wasn’t kidding when he said you’re back,” Allison mused. She raised her hand, showing off her sparkling wedding ring.  
“So, what do you think?”   
“I think I’ve missed a lot,” Stiles admitted.   
“Well come on in,” her stepping aside made room for him to enter. “We’ll get some food into you and get you caught up.”

Allison welcomed Stiles by giving him a large hug. She raised her eyebrows at his muscular new form.  
“Have you been working out?”  
“I get that a lot,” he answered, hanging his jacket over the hook by the door.  
  
After being shown the immediate rooms of the house, he wandered about admiring the wedding pictures that were placed strategically around the room.  
They looked happy… and in love. Stiles knew what that was like once.  
  
When Scott finally got back from the vet clinic (which was now his), they sat down for a huge Italian meal, Allison having cooked lasagna and baked garlic bread.  
“Thanks for having me over.”  
  
He meant it. He’d led a lonely life of late, throwing himself into his work. So it was nice- this familiarity.  
After some wine and a nice conversation, it actually felt like old times… the _good old times_ , not the ones where Stiles ended up hurt and having to find another excuse to mask his pain with sarcasm.  
  
They talked about high school and the big expectations that had made their young minds dream. And of course all the supernatural chaos that had transpired. But on a lighter note:  
Apparently Lydia lived in San Francisco, working for a huge biochem lab. She made it back for major holidays but mostly kept away.  
Jackson and his partner were lawyers living in New York. And Isaac was working for one of the biggest fashion houses in London.  
Everyone seemed to be doing very well for themselves. Hell, even Stiles had worked his way rather quickly to some important duties as a special agent in charge of behaviour analysis.  
  
There was only one problem with the dinner: it was the elephant in the room. (No, not his Dad’s motorcycle).  
Derek Hale.  
No one mentioned his name and every time Stiles heard a noise he thought it was that special someone knocking on the door, perhaps having been invited as a surprise guest.  
  
He tried to hide his zealous expectations, but after a second serving of Allison’s apple pie, the nervous energy engulfed him. His bouncing knee and his inability to keep eye contact didn’t go unnoticed.

“So have you run into anyone else?” Scott coughed, tongue in his cheek.   
Oh Scottie boy, Stiles smiled to himself. I know where this is going.  
He shook his head. “Nope.”

Scott and Allison exchanged a knowing gaze. Their weak but comforting smiles would not do much for him.  
“Well Stiles,” Allison reached over, patting his hand. “I’m sure there are a lot of people waiting to see you.”  
Fixating her dessert, she moved the fork around on her plate. “Especially one person in particular.” 

Scott shot his wife a look, although he was thinking the same thing. Everyone in town knew about Stiles’ love life and the one person it revolved around: the sour wolf as Stiles so affectionately called him.  
  
Stiles tried his best to be as fake happy as possible, even though the idea of seeing _him_ began to really gnaw at him.  
“Well I won’t get to see everybody. Not in town long enough.” 

Allison wanted so badly to push Stiles out the door and make him find that one person who had truly completed him, but she knew they would connect sooner or later. Beacon Hills was tiny and word traveled fast.  
  
In fact, Stiles and Derek were to meet much sooner than anyone suspected.  
  
  


**Part 3**

Another day of boredom got Stiles out of the house with the excuse of a jog.  
He was worried about running into people, but he put those thoughts aside as he put his ear buds in and took off. He wasn’t even concentrating on where he was going and before he knew it he was running with a coat of sweat around the neighborhood park.   
  
He kept his eyes straight ahead, not looking at any of the other dog walkers or his surroundings. This could have easily been his home park in Virginia, for all his focus allowed him to see.  
He wasn’t distracted until the sound of a baby crying bloody murder made him slow down and turn to his side.  
This decision derailed into the biggest mistake ever. (Or, rather, it depended on the point of view).  
  
Stiles stopped in his tracks and had to blink a few times before he could confirm what he was gasping at was real:  
Derek Hale. Time had stopped for him, too! Was there a fountain of youth here he didn’t know about?  
  
From his silky black hair to his sharp stubbly jawline, and Jesus, those chartreuse eyes boring into him… Stiles went weak in the knees immediately, long lashes fluttering.  
Everything seemed like it was- except was he also hallucinating? Was the newborn Derek trying to calm down his own?! 

With that, the image of the strong, possessive, and dominant Derek Hale shattered. Holding a tiny baby, swaddled in a light pink blanket with a shock of black hair peeking from under her little beanie, was all it took for Stiles to go back to the nerdy teenager who once almost cut Derek’s arm off.  
  
Those same feelings took over, turning his mind to mush. His heart pounded fast as a blush rose to his cheeks.   
Every single memory made with Derek flashed before his eyes and he didn’t even realize he was staring. 

“Stiles?” Derek’s strong voice boomed. By the way he furrowed his strong brow, it was clear he was more annoyed at the staring rather than surprised to see his ex in the middle of a park.  
Jesus… Stiles hadn’t heard his husky voice in forever and goose bumps instantly sprouted on his arms.   
All of Stiles’ words toppled like a Jenga tower and got stuck in his throat.   
  
Derek inched forward, a heat going through him that was definitely impossible to ignore.  
Stiles looked amazing. Grown… they were practically the same height and build now. How long had it been since his…  
“So are you just going to stand there like a dumb ass?” Derek quipped as the baby in his arms continued to cry.   
  
Aaand there was the Derek Hale Stiles remembered. Something akin to words finally formulated coherently in his head.  
“No,” he said clearly. “I was just thinking…” Stiles scratched the back of his head.   
Bending his gaze, Derek’s tongue darted out of his pert mouth. Stiles nearly dropped his phone, just catching it in time.  
“I see some things never change- you’re still a spaz.”  
But I’m not! He wanted to scream. I’m in the FBI and I’ve had guns drawn on me and I’ve never shot myself by accident… not in the toe or anything else!  
  
“Do you have to stare at me when you think, Stiles?”   
Stiles tore himself away for a second and noticed that several people in the park had their eyes glued on them.  
  
“No I just uhh,” there the words went again, flying out of his headspace. He tugged on his collar.  
“Hey Der? Can we go somewhere private and talk?”  
  
Derek shifted from left to right, bouncing the fussy baby in his care.  
“I have to get her down for a nap, Stiles. This is a really bad time. Can you come over tonight? I’m sorry it’s just… “ he lifted her in a show of “I’m a little busy here.”  
At the motion, she started whining again.  
  
Stiles had questions. A lot of them. Who was this child’s mother? Was the baby Derek’s? Did he get married? What the hell was going on?!  
  
“Yeah, yeah, sure…” he mumbled.  
“Okay. Again. Sorry.”   
There was nothing more that Derek wanted to do than see Stiles… talk to him. Find out if he was still single and – So much shit came flooding back and why wouldn’t this child just SLEEP.  
  
He was exhausted and not thinking straight. So now was the worst possible time. At least tonight, perhaps, the baby might sleep giving them a couple of hours -giving time to…  
  
To what? Derek’s brain asked. Make up for lost time? Forget how badly it ended? Seduce him back into your bed… into your life?  
Summoning a deep breath, he stepped into Stiles’ breathing space and Stiles stopped short.  
Christ, the smell of his sweat and his natural scent… Derek had almost forgotten, but now it hit him and his nostrils flared and …  
“Take down my number, Stiles,” he ordered with a strained voice. “Text me. I’ll send you my address.”  
  
With shaky fingers Stiles saved it, nodding. “Okay, I’ll see you tonight then.”  
“Yeah,” Derek grinned that devious Hale grin, suppressing whatever this wave of building heat was bringing with it.  
“See you tonight.”  
  


**Part 4**

Stiles was freaking out. It’s like the FBI agent got swallowed up by the ghost of his horny, teenage self.  
Stiles ran straight to Scott and Allison’s house.  
  
“Stiles are you ok? You look frazzled,” Allison said, concern marring her face when he just showed up unannounced.   
  
“I just saw Derek. I was on a run and,” he looked down at his athletic gear and realized he was panting and sweaty. “I’m sorry I’m a mess- literally and figuratively.”  
  
“Not at all,” Allison waved away the notion. “Come out back, we can sit on the patio. Scott’s at work and I was finishing up an illustration. Sorry I’m covered in paint so we're both a mess. Anyway, hope I can help because you’re stuck with me.”  
She’d probably be able to help more than Scott, he decided.  
  
Stiles followed her into their beautiful backyard, where Allison set a place for them under the gazebo and brought out some water and iced tea.  
When they were settled in, she turned to him with that therapist grin of hers. Her kind face somehow automatically made Stiles want to spill his guts. It was during these moments he could see exactly what Scott saw in her back then.  
  
“Umm I saw Derek with a baby, and he shouldn’t have a baby, why does he have a baby, Allison? And above all HOLY GOD why does he look the same- so um GORGEOUS,” Stiles stressed out, arms flailing. 

Allison let out a sigh. She wanted to chuckle- he was acting so much like the Stiles she remembered, and not like the composed government agent they’d had over last night.  
“Okay Stiles, calm down. It’s not what you think, so put all your worse thoughts to rest. I saw him with the little cutie last week and believe me, I was confused too. So the story is… it’s Cora’s baby. She left the poor thing on his doorstep with only a note and some documents. She disappeared yet again. That girl was always a hot mess from what I know and this just proves it once more. He’s been taking care of her ever since.”  
  
“Oh thank god!” Stiles exclaimed, the tension immediately leaving him.  
Cora’s baby. His niece. Okay… okay. Much better.  
  
“I mean not thank god Cora abandoned her daughter but you know what I mean…”  
“Yes, Stiles. Anyway, we’ve tried to help him, but you know how he is.”   
  
A look passed between them- Stiles knew exactly what she meant, and it was the fact that Derek Hale hated getting help from other people, even if it were life or death, that led to their relationship failing.  
Despite all the love (and lust) between them, Stiles spent most of the time climbing mountains in attempts to get Derek to open up. It had become very taxing for him and the baby steps Derek had been making amounted to _not enough._  
When Derek broke it off with him during Stiles’ absence at school- he was gutted. He’d driven hours just to confront the sour wolf, who coldly received him at the loft and told him curtly “they weren’t a good fit” and Stiles should find someone “his own age.”  
After all they’d been through! After all the death and mayhem…

“So he’s like an uncle dad?”   
Allison nodded, trying to keep her expression reassuring. Her dark eyes twinkled when she noticed how much Stiles still cared.  
  
“If he’s about one thing, it’s loyalty and a sense of duty. He’ll raise that little girl as his own if Cora doesn’t come back. Among the papers in her note was her giving him full custody. He’s her legal guardian.”  
Allison raised one of her eyebrows. “You know I think you’re the only person who can help him, get him to calm down and accept help. He’s running the Hale business on his own since Peter left town, and now this?”

Stiles knew this was coming, and he wished Allison and everyone else in the town would realize that Derek and he just weren’t good for each other, no matter how good a hot gay couple would look for Beacon Hills.   
Derek had probably been right. They weren’t a good fit.  
  
Stiles looked Allison right in the eyes. “Al, Derek and I just don’t work.”  
“Says who?” she said almost too quickly. “Stiles, he needs you and by looking at all of your nervous energy I say you need him. Don’t lie to me and yourself saying that running into him didn’t bring back the flood of love you have for him. You never stopped loving each other, we all know that.” 

Not just love, Stiles mused silently. That little twitch in his groin was not for nothing.  
“He looked pissed when I saw him.”  
Allison rolled her eyes. “First, that’s just his resting bitch face. Second, he’s got a newborn he’s raising all by himself. That isn’t even his. I’d be pissed too. Honey, it’s not you.”

“Have you talked to him?”  
Allison laughed in that light way she had, head thrown back and her dazzling teeth gleaming.  
“After he slammed a door in my face, hell no,” she said. “This is why this town needs you, without you Derek is a complete asshole.”  
  
And those were words Allison definitely meant. Because of the baby, Derek had every single chip bag piled on his shoulder and carried a certain look of disgust that seemed a permanent etch into his otherwise handsome features.  
He needed his light back in his life: Stiles.  
  
Allison put her hand on Stiles shoulder, trying to hide how surprised she was with how much muscle he’d put on.  
“Go see him tonight, act casual- and be patient with him. He needs it.”  
With that hanging in the air, her beautiful smile returned.  
  
“Okay,” Stiles wagged his head. “It can’t get any worse than this, so why not?”

**Part 5**

The house was dark and hidden - just like its owner, but it also was polished and didn’t look like the hull of the Hale house that had once burned in the woods.  
It was obvious Derek had money to burn- the sole fact that he lived alone in what was practically a mansion spoke volumes.  
Careful of each of his steps as Stiles climbed in the house’s direction, his car keys rang in his fidgeting fingers.  
He was nervous- but not as nervous as he’d expected to be. (Probably because Derek wasn’t standing before him. He was very much aware that this facade might crumble the minute the sour wolf opened the door).  
  
He felt a wave of coldness come over him, and he couldn’t help but think about Derek taking care of a newborn all by himself. He had no clue, just like Stiles himself wouldn’t know where to begin. Instinct was fine- but Derek shouldn’t have been doing this on his own.  
  
A consideration grew within him… if Derek asked for his help, he could be persuaded to stay a bit longer. What would be the harm in helping an old friend?  
Friend. Lover. Love of his life. Semantics.

“Just knock, and see what happens tonight,” Stiles mumbled, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.  
  
He was about to let his knuckles hit the massive double doors, but he stopped himself. He didn’t hear crying coming from within. If the baby was asleep, he might wake her with the racket.  
Pulling out his phone, he texted Derek that he was out on the doorstep.  
“Just act casual,” he repeated to himself, bouncing in place.

“Thank you for texting,” a strong voice uttered before Derek Hale’s athletic form filled the doorway.  
His face was drawn and his tone stricken. He was doing little to hide the fact that he was now a lonely single father… waiting for the love of his life to come back to him. 

“Come in, Stiles,” he whispered with his signature smoldering gaze taking in all of his ex.  
Stiles looked good. He’d made sure of it. Apart from his physical transformation, he also became a better dresser. The tight jeans and v-neck cashmere sweater hugged all his hills and valleys perfectly.  
Derek swallowed hard at the spectacle.  
  
When they got inside, Stiles immediately noticed a resemblance to the loft’s old décor.  
Shit, was that the couch Derek had in there all those years ago?!  
  
Though more lit than the apartment in town, mainly because of all the bay windows, Derek’s minimalist taste was omnipresent. The only things not fitting in with this scene were the diaper boxes in the corner and the various baby items strewn about.  
“Sorry about the mess,” Derek pulled a hand out to motion to the sofa. “Having a baby is synonymous with untidiness.”  
The grate to his voice made it seem he liked things _in order_ and this disruption was causing him major anxiety.  
“Have a seat, please. I think you remember that couch,” he smirked.  
  
Stiles’ russet gaze shifted straight to his.  
Yeah, he remembered the sofa all right. All the times they’d fucked on it, fallen asleep on it…  
  
Unable to peel himself from Derek’s magnetic nearness, he followed closely behind.  
The two men plopped down a moment later, closer than Stiles thought they’d be sitting. Perhaps Derek had thought this evening might develop into something more than talking.  
Right arm extended over the top, just inches from Stiles’ shoulder, Derek shifted so he could face him. Their knees were almost touching.  
  
“Thanks for coming by, Stiles. I’m sorry about earlier at the park. It would have been impossible to talk with her awake. I just got her down now and it’s a miracle. If all goes well we’ve got a couple hours.”   
  
It was happening again… when Stiles had something to say, the words got lodged in his gullet.  
He found himself just staring at Derek’s lips instead of thinking of something to ease the situation.  
The sighs and their whispering lent a strange atmosphere to the conversation. The light still kissed some corners of the room, but it was quickly fading with the coming twilight.  
  
Jesus Christ, Derek smelled amazing. A little like baby powder, too, which was endearing. But amazing.  
“How you been?” Derek started when the silence grew too long.  
  
The most pressing question came to Stiles’ mind and it was the only one he could imagine himself asking. And it wasn’t “how are you?”  
  
He looked right into Derek’s lantern eyes and melted right there.  
“I’m good. Special Agent in the Behavioral Sciences division. Single..”  
He thought he’d drop that there. Just in case. “You know, it’s hard to date when you’re on ops most of the time.”  
  
Derek could see it, something brewing between them. He knew he’d been a total asshole when they saw each other last. But he’d broken up with Stiles to give him a chance – not force him into staying in Beacon just because of him. Of course he’d failed to mention that because he was emotionally stunted, which had led to Stiles probably hating him for years.  
God he’d missed him. And here he was again- his second chance.   
  
“I’m so happy you’re doing so well there. I never had a doubt.”  
Stiles inched over and Derek’s eyebrows shot up. He’d seen that look on Stiles a hundred times over.  
  
“So is she yours?” Stiles’ voice softened… his liquid eyes crinkling around the edges as he leaned in. He’d gotten the tea from Allison, but he figured he’d give Derek a chance to vent.  
  
A jolt of sensation slid over his skin. Stiles’ warmth was as steady as his intense gaze.  
“Cora’s. She left with her me. And by left her, I mean rang my doorbell and ran off in wolf form.”  
“Why’d she leave her?” Stiles dared to place his hand over Derek’s, and their fingers immediately intertwined. Neither commented this intimate first touch.   
  
Scarlet suffused Derek’s pale cheeks, though.  
What was happening? Was this just a reunion hook up for Stiles or was there more?!  
“Who knows with Cora. She might come back in two years and want her back when the worst of the diapering and sleepless nights is over. In the meantime, I’m all she’s got, so… “  
“That’s rough, Der.” A filament traveled up Stiles’ spine, sending a ripple of electricity through him.  
  
“It is what it is. And it’s not the kid’s fault her mom’s a mess.”  
  
There was no animosity in his tone. He was just stating a fact. Stiles knew the man he was and was dead certain he’d love that girl as his own.  
  
“Does she have a name or are we going to refer to her as the child?” he laughed.  
Derek smiled wickedly, even managing a chuckle.  
“Eve.” I’ve missed you so much, he wanted to add, his groin tightening.  
  
“That’s a pretty name,” Stiles whispered, closing more of the gap between them. He was being pulled into Derek’s orbit all over again- and he didn’t care.  
Back to being face to face, sharing a breathing space… it was heavenly.  
  
The sofa knew the indentations of their bodies and they sank into it – got dragged back into being THEM with a willingness that made them both weak.  
  
Derek opened his slick mouth to speak, not breaking contact with Stiles’ direct stare.  
  
“Do you ever think about me?” _Do you still love me?_ was what was uttered between the lines.  
Someone had to ask it. Fuck small talk.   
Stiles figured it might go this way- he just thought that after the icebreakers and catch-up it’d be him to do the whiny, sappy emotional talking.  
  
With those words uttered, hanging in the molecules of the air between them, Derek and Stiles shared a long moment of quiet contemplation- each tingling and throbbing but neither wanting to make a wrong move.  
  
Until one of them did, and it was Stiles. He leaned in and covered Derek’s mouth, cupping his gorgeous face. His tongue slid along the crevice of his full lips, begging entry.  
  
Perhaps that answered Derek’s question?  
  
_

Derek lunged back with a low growl, clasping his hands around Stiles’ neck as they smashed eager mouths together. It was frenzied and urgent- the years of pent up sexual tension and emotion coming to the surface.  
  
Lips kept testing the part and their love played using their tongues. Stiles moaned into him, trying his best to stifle the laments to not wake Eve. The plea he sent down Derek’s throat was understood. Stiles lamented his clothes, pawing at the hem of Derek’s shirt.  
They broke long enough for them to undress, throwing tops and bottoms to the hardwood floors with flicks of their wrists.

“That’s better,” Stiles panted, and Derek fisted into his nape, wanting his sweet mouth again.  
Derek’s sooty locks sprouted from between Stiles’ long fingers. Their softness was like black rose petals against the pads of his digits, the scent of something deliciously forbidden bleeding from his werewolf pores.  
  
Bodies draped on one another, the sudden searing contact sending bolts of searing desire through their sexes.  
“Jesus Christ I’ve missed you,” Stiles’ breath tickled Derek’s ear as he closed a hand around his thick cock. The lust cut into him. “Fuck, Stiles.. it’s been so long…”  
  
Bare chest to bare chest, huffing as they devoured each other, the sofa welcoming their writhing forms once more- Derek’s fangs painted bruises down Stiles’ chest.  
  


“Want ..”   
**smack**   
“you”   
**lick**   
“Der”….  
  
Derek melted into the touch, nipping into the tender flesh right below Stiles’ ear. “Keep touching me,” he whined. “Please…” 

The heel of his hand dragged Derek’s Alpha cock, so hot, so much warmer than the rest of him.  
“I want you,” Stiles mewled. “ _Now_.”

Nimble fingers lightly shaded the erection, a pale pulsating thing trapped in Derek’s firm grip a second later.  
“Fuck, Derek…” pointing to the sheathed crown, mouth puffy and slick from their bruising kissing, Stiles opened his legs and let one foot down onto the floor for balance.

Blood pulsed, he ached for it- needed it from Derek. And the wolf wanted to give him EVERYTHING.  
Derek glided into him with a grunt, urgent moans escaping Stiles as he arched up into the contact, wanting more.  
Needing more.  
  
A hand closed over his mouth, and between thrusts Derek murmured “The baby. We have to be quiet.”  
“Oh fuck," Stiles whispered. Through the fog of lust he’d forgotten about Eve. Not a peep would come out of him if it meant they could continue this undisturbed.  
  
“Der- he sibilated. “Fuck..”  
He missed this- not just the feel of a huge cock inside him but the feel of DEREK’S huge cock plowing into him. His love worked slow and deliberate sweeps on his gland, only to tunnel in deeper. Just like he remembered Stiles liked it.  
“You’re so tight,” Derek mouthed, a splayed hand grabbing the ridge of the sofa for balance while his other jerked Stiles.

“I’m going to make you cum, Stiles. Then I wanna cum in your mouth. I want to see your perfect mouth ripe with my seed again.”  
“Jesus Christ!” Stiles mouthed, eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

It all flooded back, their nights together at the loft doing just this- making love everywhere they could, whenever they could.  
Stiles was falling apart, whimpering and shaking in his place, body quivering like jello. Hot muscle spasms grabbed him by the gut and squeezed. The tension in his perfect abs was magnifying with every plunge.  
Derek was no better off, lower lip bit into his canines and losing sense of time in his frantic jacking of Stiles' cock.

“I’m close…” Stiles muttered- lusty oblivion ablaze behind his lids.  
“Look at me, Stiles” Derek demanded in a hush.  
  
Their eyes met- Derek’s glowing crimson and a bit of fang protruding, breaking the line of his perfect teeth.  
  
Then it happened, jets of his essence coursing, pooling on Stiles’ taut six pack.   
“Fuck, Derek… fuuuck”  
Those fucking eyes of his- so red and ravenous. Stiles lost it- wanted to be bred. Wanted to be his MATE which is what should have happened years ago.   
  
“Don’t pull out, Derek… don’t pull out. Give me your knot- breed me. Bite me and make me yours," he pleaded. 

_Oh mother of God! What was he doing to him?!_  
“I’m cumming, fuck,” Derek whimpered, letting himself shift enough so his knot could blow up- stretching the walls of Stiles’ cavity until it edged pain.   
Jesus the possession was so deliciously primal it made Stiles writhe in ectasy..  
  
With a chest-rumbling growl he couldn’t contain- Derek came. As he did, he marked Stiles with fang, iron and salt.   
The come spurted- again and again and again. The bright pink opening sealed with his werewolf sex, Derek dropping down onto Stiles’ heaving breast and scooping Stiles up into his arms.   
There was so much release and slick it trickled out past their sexes and down the back of Stile's creamy thighs.  
  
“Kiss me, Stiles,” he panted, their foreheads pressed together and bodies still bonded by the knot. “Please kiss me.”

_  
  
Hours later, they’d both been on their feet for a while, taking turns with Eve.  
“Umm can I hold her?” Stiles asked.  
Derek’s tired eyes made it impossible for him not to suggest it.

“Do you know how to hold a baby?” Derek enquired, feeling stupid immediately after. He handed the child over with no other protest.  
She cried for a minute, but then Stiles began rocking her, talking to her in a soothing voice.  
“You’ll be just fine, Eve. Uncle Stiles is here.”

Stiles felt Derek’s eyes burning into him and looked up.  
  
Derek was grinning. God this suited Stiles. “You’re good with her. Look at that, she stopped crying.”  
Stiles shrugged, feeling observed. “I’m just a kid at heart myself. I kinda vibe with the little ones.”  
  
Derek saw it- how wonderful he was. Patient. Looking like the most natural father in the world as he swayed from side to side, making cute faces at her. And she was loving it, her little hand wrapped around his pinky finger.  
He enjoyed watching Stiles whether he was rambling, seething, or on the verge of slapping the anger out of him. Especially holding his niece.  
His niece which might become… their daughter?  
  
He had no right to ask Stiles to stay. None whatsoever. Stiles didn’t even owe him this evening they’d had. But he needed to know the truth- at least be given the information to make an informed choice. Because as much as Stiles went on about his great job at Quantico, Derek saw the loneliness and raw hunger in his gaze. All of that had spilled over into their lovemaking earlier. Into Stiles asking him for his knot.

“I love you, Stiles” he stated matter-of-factly, nearly knocking the wind out of the brunette. “I never stopped loving you. You’re all I want. You complete me. The only reason I ever let you go was because I thought you’d be better off without me. But maybe you’re not? Do you think you’re better off without me, Stiles? Because my life is pretty awful without you.”  
  
Eve had fallen asleep and Stiles had stopped breathing. He blinked back the tears in his eyes and the steel ball in his tummy fell to his feet.  
Stiles studied Derek over the sudden silence- in reality deciding what he knew deep down to be true and right. He’d have made this decision regardless of what happened between them.  
There was too much here in Beacon, and not enough back in Virginia.  
  
“I love you, too,” he said. “With everything I am. I was too blinded by pain to think you might have done that for me- to make my dreams come true. But you know what? Now that it did I’m miserable. I work myself to death so I only have to go back to my shitty apartment to sleep. I haven’t had sex in 18 months, Derek. I don’t even care to look for anyone. It’s always been you. It will always be you. You’re my soulmate.”  
  
Stiles cheeks grew redder and Derek kept his smile. He could’ve just handed Eve back, but he held her even closer. She was almost already _theirs._   
When it came to Derek, to _them_ , he couldn’t just give up and go away that easily.  
  
The wolf came round, wrapping his protective arms around Stiles- his mate- and Eve.  
“I have no room to ask this of you, Stiles. But if you wanted to stay…you and I and Eve, we could be a family. Raise her as our own. I don’t think I can do this alone, Stiles. I think if you leave me again I’ll fall apart. If you want me, I can move us to Virginia. I have so much money I could get us a huge house in the suburbs and we can raise her there. So you don’t have to quit your job and all.”  
  
Folding into Derek’s heat, the feel of their three hearts beating together, tears brimmed in Stiles’ eyes.  
“My Dad’s getting older. He wants me to be sheriff. Allison and Scott are here. You’re here. There’s nothing for me back in Virginia, Derek. And what I know, what I learned there, I could change things at the county here, make things more efficient. I could matter more than I ever would staying on in Quantico as just another number in a suit. I’m not going to stay just for you- I’m going to stay for us. This our chance at a second life together. I think this baby was a blessing in disguise.”  
  
Stiles’ speech roused a melting sweetness within Derek Hale. The next kiss was more a caress.  
“I love you so much, Stiles,” Derek breathed, feeling reborn.  
“I love you more.”

_

Stiles stood in the middle of the living room just after hanging up with his boss- pacing back and forth.  
He couldn’t believe the conversation he just had. He couldn’t believe what had happened in the past 24 hours.  
Still incredulous and pretty much in a state of shock, he’d need a little time. But everything within him told him he was doing the right thing.

“Everything okay?” Noah asked the second he came downstairs. There was a kinetic energy in the room. Stiles stopped pacing and looked up at his father who was holding a bottle of fruit juice.  
“You’re not supposed to be drinking those, Dad, you know they have like tons of sugar,” Stiles scolded, already feeling like a “Dad" himself.

“Oh please everything has tons of sugar these days, what do you expect me to do? Drink that tasteless green tea crap?” Noah snapped before taking another sip of the drink he had substituted his afternoon beers with. 

“The green tea doesn’t taste that bad, you don’t submerge the tea bag, enough, I’ve told you this a dozen times. You know what? Nevermind. You’re a grown man, do what you want.” Stiles replied, almost forgetting about what had been on his mind moments before. 

“Forget the tea, what are you standing here pacing around for? I heard from a few people you were talking to Derek Hale,” Noah tried to hide his smile.  
  
Stiles never really talked about his relationships with his dad, but since Noah thought Stiles would be gone soon, he wanted some clarifications.   
  
“It’s about him, Dad. And work. A lot happened last night.”  
  
Pulling down his collar, the bite mark stood out on his clavicle like a scream.  
“Dad- Derek and I are back together again. And mated. I actually just quit my job with the FBI, like _really really_ quit,” Stiles spoke quickly. “So if that sheriff’s job is still on the table…”

“Really?” Noah asked, masking his excitement on both points. He’d always thought his son belonged with the Hale kid. And working here? Being so close to him?!  
Noah laughed in delight.  
“Congratulations, son. And it’s still on the table. It’s a county job so city council will need to approve the nomination because they don’t hold elections for that anymore. But I’m sure it’s going to go just fine. I know the mayor.”  
  
Yeah, if 15 years was “a bit” of time his dad did know the mayor.   
  
“That’s great news, Dad. Great news. And I know you still want to work, so if you want to stay on as an advisor I could use your guidance.” 

Noah looked away from Stiles and then down at his feet. Rubbed a finger under his nose. _Was his Dad crying?!_

“I’m so happy, son. You don’t know how happy you made me.”  
  
They hugged so tight Stiles could feel his ribs crushing.  
“Okay, Dad… need air,” he rasped.  
“Sorry,” he muttered as he pulled away.  
  
“Are you going to stay here or move in with Derek?” There wasn’t a tone to the question, just curiosity.  
“I’ll be moving in with Derek. I’m gonna help him raise Eve, too. Apparently I’m quite the baby whisperer.”  
  
Noah crossed his arms, a self-satisfied smile curling up the corners of his mouth.  
“Who would have said it, huh? In 24 hours you got yourself a husband, a baby, and a new job.”  
“I know it’s a lot to take in, Dad… but everything about this feels right. Fated almost.”  
  
Outreached arms steadied his son. “A lot of times what we plan for – it isn’t quite what we expected. It’s things like this that almost seem to fall into our laps that make us happiest. Don’t question it, son. Just enjoy it and be grateful."  
  
_

Stiles dashed to the door. He could have called Derek, but he wanted to see him. Check on Eve.  
When he got to the step his momentum almost made him crash into the damn thing. A hand to the wall stopped him just in time. This time he didn't knock, especially since the house was quiet again. He took a chance and turned the knob.  
As he suspected, it was open. No one would have the courage to invade Derek’s house in this town. He probably never locked the doors.  
  
Derek was in the living room, working at his computer. Eve squirmed in the bassinet, but she wasn’t crying.  
  
“Hey baby,” Derek almost squealed when he saw him step inside. In reality he’d already smelled him coming up the walk- but the rush at seeing him didn't change.   
  
Stiles couldn’t help but blush at the words. He didn’t expect Derek to say such affectionate things, but after last night they were mated. And he had changed despite that armadillo shell demeanor.  
“It’s done,” Stiles announced, leaning in for a kiss. His soft lips landed on Derek’s, engulfing himself in his scent.   
“I just quit the FBI. My dad’s putting me up for sheriff. And if it’s still okay with you, I can move in here as early as next week. It’s not like I have a lot of stuff to pack.”  
  
His moss eyes sparkled, everything in his body electric from excitement. From the prospect of what was to be their new life together, Derek fought back tears of his own.   
“I’ll spend every waking minute proving to you how much I love you, Stiles,” Derek proclaimed, before kissing the love of his life once more. "Every waking minute."


	2. 7 Months Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were going smoothly for the new couple until an unexpected encounter creates a huge misunderstanding.

Day pointed upward from the rosy sky. The morning dawned frosty and bright, reflected against the glass that overlooked their gigantic bed.  
Derek Hale opened his eyes, squinting against the sudden intrusion of illumination, and rolled over towards the still shadowed part of the room.  
  
Stiles peacefully slept next to him, one arm bent under his cheek and his legs tucked up against his chest. His pillow was scrunched into a heap at the headboard, unused.  
As always. It made Derek smile... these tiny habits and endearing quirks were the things he missed most when he went on business trips. In the past seven months, since Stiles had moved back to Beacon, Derek had had to make several as he was acting CEO of Hale Corp. (He’d thank Peter for abandoning ship as soon as he figured out where his uncle had disappeared to in the first place).  
Thankfully, though, with the holiday season upon them he wouldn’t have to leave Stiles and Eve again for some time.  
  
A quick glance over to the baby monitor showed an immobile infant, her regular breathing Derek’s focus before returning his attentions to his mate.  
Stiles stirred a little, as he was used to Derek’s arm being wrapped around him in the middle of the night… and from his dreamy state his body alerted him to that absence as well as Derek’s adoring gaze roving over his form.  
Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his knuckles, the light continued to creep further over the bed, donning Stiles’ hair a fierce russet, like a fox’s pelt. Derek bent his head and kissed Stiles lightly on the neck as he woke.   
  
Shifting to face Derek, catching on his beautiful eyes for a moment, Stiles couldn’t help but blush. Derek’s gesture made his tummy flutter.  
“I knew I’d make you all lovey dovey and soft,” he teased him, pressing his lips to his. The gentle massage sent currents of desire through them both.  
Derek whimpered slightly. “I can for sure say soft is the last thing you make me, baby” Derek quipped (as his ample boxer tent proved).  
The steel gray sheets rumpled at their feet as Stiles’ hand slinked down to graze Derek’s glorious erection. The touch ended in Derek’s legs falling willingly apart to receive his caress.  
Scanning the closely written lines of Stiles’ intent, he smirked. “Missed me?”  
“You have no idea.” Freeing his shaft from the cotton, Derek hummed as Stiles pulled his foreskin back, licking his lips at the sight of pre glistening all over it.  
“Impressive as always,” Stiles murmured, closing his fist around it as much as he could (his cock was definitely a two-hander).  
He kissed Derek once more. “I also missed _him_.”  
  
“Mmm,” Derek broke away from his lips when he realized that Stiles was pulling his boxers down.  
“How much time do you think we have?” he asked, a smoldering look studying Derek’s face.  
“Not enough for oral and sex,” Derek replied, kicking off his underwear with a flick of his toe. His fingers hooked into Stiles’ next, body already awash with lust.  
“Well we better get to the good stuff, then,” Stiles winked.   
  
###  
  
The muscles of Stiles’ legs lost all tension. His right leg wrapped around Derek’s waist in boneless abandon, one hand clenched into the linens and the other tugging on the wolf’s nape.  
“Fuck me, Der…”  
Derek slipped in with ease, the slick trickling down and pooling under Stiles’ bum. He was so aroused, his belly quivered and the heat sailing over his skin just ripped desire through him.  
“Fuck, Der,” Stiles hissed at the girth. “I missed this so much.”  
“Me too, baby,” Derek groaned as he tunneled inside him.  
  
They searched each other’s mouths, their tongues following the rhythm of Derek’s cock moving inside him. Sultry, slow…  
Soon, though, their lips, like their need, grew hungrier. Derek ate up the gasps and moans Stiles emitted at every thrust, and the wolf himself was guilty of low growls and dragging fangs over Stiles’ freckled, searing flesh.  
  
“Harder!” Stiles begged, bucking up into him. Lifting his hips, both legs scissored under Derek’s ass.  
“Yeah baby, like that,” he urged him on, guided him with powerful pulls, Stiles merging their mouths in a furious tangle of desire. He mewled as Derek drove in, rooting himself.  
It was frenzied now, fueled by aching sexual need. The imaginary clock loomed over them, though now in the throes of it all it was becoming more difficult to worry about what _might_ sound off from Eve’s room.  
  
“So tight, Stiles…”  
He was. Derek had been gone two weeks and though he’d masturbated, Stiles had avoided using his dildo and had spent the last 5 days avoiding any release at all. He wanted to be extra tight for when Derek got back… and to come extra thick when they finally did it.  
  
It was worth it. He felt splayed open, and crazed with lust, and Stiles could tell Derek was enjoying the wringing. “I feel you, Der… so thick and deep…”  
Derek’s vision was blurring, breathing erratic. Stiles was making the most animalistic sounds he’d ever heard a human make. He was coming apart- drawing to his primal need of possession.  
“Wanna knot you so bad, Stiles, but I don’t think we have time.”  
Stiles grunted like a beast at the prospect, knowing unfortunately that Derek was right. It was dangerously close to when Eve normally woke up. Sometimes Derek’s knot took twenty minutes to deflate. They couldn’t risk it.  
“Just… just make me come, please Der, I’m begging you!”  
  
The slick sound of Derek’s cock sliding in and out, further each time until he was fully seated, was driving them both to the brink. The delicious warmth inside Stiles spread wider, just like his muscle hugging Derek’s sex.  
“I’m close, Der!”  
“Me too, baby!”  
Blissed out, his hairy chest shiny with perspiration and his hair tousled, he wrapped his fingers around Stiles’ heat and hardness and pumped vigorously- both inside his lover and out.  
“Fuck!” Stiles writhed, hurled towards orgasm. “I’m coming!”  
  
They peaked at the same time. The wolf bit into his neck, needing to mark him somehow if he couldn’t knot him, and then bred him. Derek’s essence kept spilling…it filled him up, until Stiles’ insides couldn’t contain it all and so the copious release seeped from his opening, down his trembling thighs, leaving a huge wet spot underneath them.  
“Jesus, Der… shit!”  
Stiles’ cock erupted as pleasure and need burst in his belly. It was a groin-searing sensation, his white-hot cum saturating their stomachs, jet after jet. There was a ton of it, just like Stiles had hoped.  
  
Derek pounced on him when he slipped out, licking it off his body like a man who had known only thirst. Stiles thought he would die from pleasure. He wondered if that were possible.  
He was digging his hands into Derek’s back, pleading him for a cum-coated kiss, when Eve let out a gut curdling cry from her nursery.  
Derek fell back, and Stiles sighed, still catching his breath.  
“Like clockwork.”  
“Well, at least she’s on a schedule now,” Derek mused.  
“It’s my turn to get her,” Stiles said, but Derek stopped him.  
“No I’ll get her,” he offered before giving him that sloppy kiss he had wanted.  
“Fuck I love to taste myself on you,” Stiles moaned. He could spend all day kissing Derek, but their daughter was up and fatherly duties called.  
“I’ll clean up and brush my teeth really quickly. She’s good for another couple minutes. You relax a while longer.”  
  
While Stiles took the extra time to take a shower and wash off the result of their morning’s ministrations (he swore he still felt Derek’s come inside him and it was SO hot), Derek had taken a quick rinse in the sink and was attending to her diaper in the nursery.  
She was going on 11 months now and each day she grew cuter and chubbier, with more a Hale sparkle in her eyes that resembled also Derek’s.  
He’d figured out long ago she was an Alpha, too.  
  
“It’s ok, Eve,” he said as he held her and got her to stop her whining. Stiles was downstairs making breakfast, Derek could hear the fridge and the coffee maker going. Derek got the baby dressed and ready for daycare, and everything ran as smoothly as usual.  
An hour later the happy family of three rose from the table, Stiles dressed in his sheriff’s uniform and Derek ready to go into the office in a beautiful, form fitting suit.   
  
“You look so hot,” Derek said lightly, shaking his head as he watched Stiles put on his sheriff’s hat and thick green overcoat. “I always had a thing for men in uniform,” he slapped his ass with his free hand, the smack ringing through the room.  
Stiles laughed, his umber eyes crinkling. God, he loved him. “Funny. I always had a thing for men in suits with colossal dicks who fucked me stupid at dawn.”  
“It’s not my fault I can’t resist you,” Derek uttered with a huge smile playing on his lips. “And we’ll have to stop talking dirty once this one starts understanding.”  
Eve cooed as she played with his ear.  
"She's going to say her first word any day now," Stiles replied.  
Derek couldn’t hide his elation. If he thought back to how miserable he was just 7 months earlier. And now, how much had changed in his life for the better… in both their lives, really.   
Bliss.  
  
“I love you, you crazy Alpha.” Stiles kissed Derek as they both stepped outside into the chilly winter day.  
Stiles helped Derek buckle Eve in the backseat, and then he took his leave in the squad car with a wave. “Have a good day, Der!”  
  
_  
  
Minutes later Derek arrived at Ms. Ruby’s daycare where Eve hated to go in the morning and then hated even more to leave at night.  
She had the Hale temperament all right.  
In the morning she would cry in Derek’s arms, but when he or Stiles came to get her, she would be too engrossed in her teddy bear or another child to even notice it was time to go home.  
  
Derek settled Eve down in Ms. Ruby’s arms after giving her a kiss on her forehead and dropping off her blanket and teddy in the crib.  
“You and Stiles doing well?” Ms. Ruby smiled, having been a fan of theirs since Stiles first went out with him. She had been so happy when rumors confirmed they'd gotten back together.  
  
“We’re doing great, thanks for asking Ms. Ruby.” Derek’s grin was gleaming white. He could turn on the charm when he needed to, especially of late. Happiness had a way of changing men.  
  
He was almost out the door when he literally crashed into Dante Evans. Even though town gossip for over a decade revealed to even new townfolk that he was in love with Stiles, apparently either Dante didn’t get the memo or quite simply didn’t care. Somehow he always insisted on saying something flirtatious or innappropriate when they ran into each other.

“Hey Derek, what's up?" he licked his pink lips. "Eve is looking so big. And you… you’re looking just,” Dante stopped talking and took in his appearance with a lustful glare to his dark eyes. It made Derek's skin prickle in disgust. “Just wow. I could fucking eat you up.”  
  
Jesus, Derek thought. Tell me what you really want to do to me.  
As the man spoke his two-year-old son Jacob tugged on his hand at the sight of another kid playing with his favorite toy. Dante let him waddle into the daycare while still fixing his focus on Derek, who tried to hide how uncomfortable he was.  
  
“Hey Dante,” he reproachfully bent his head at the ground. Jaw tense and his hands clenched at his sides, Derek was the epitome of discomfort. Dante did one of his signature deep laughs.  
“Lift that beautiful head up, sweetie,” he said. "Let me see that gorgeous face."  
Inching forward, before Derek could register what was happening nor react in time, Dante lunged. He lifted Derek's chin and kissed him right there on the street, forcing his tongue in Derek's mouth for a couple sweeps before Derek came back to life and pushed him off.  
  
"What the fuck, dude?!" Derek spat, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Have you lost your mind?!"  
Dante smirked, chortling in an infuriating way. "What? Come on... Can't blame a guy for trying. I've wanted to fuck you for months. Don't tell me you're not down. I see the way you check out my ass. Get in my car a second, Derek. Let me blow you. I'll change your mind right quick, trust me."   
Calculating how hard he could hit him without having to face being arrested by his sheriff boyfriend for assault, mercifully he heard a familiar voice.   
"Hey!"  
Standing directly opposite where Derek and Dante stood was Allison, out on her daily walk, holding her swollen 8-month belly. Scolding Dante with her darted glare, she looked both ways and joined the two on their side of the road. What the hell was he doing?!   
Allison refrained from rolling her eyes. Dante was dressed to the nines, of course. He'd poured himself into an expensive suit and a fitted long wool coat. His shiny Italian shoes probably cost one of her mortgage payments. How odd that Dante put in that extra effort on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays… he had obviously memorized which days Derek came to drop off the baby.  
“He’s not interested in you, Dante!” She said smirking, making Derek breathe a sigh of relief. “Did you forget he lives with the sheriff?”  
  
It was no secret Dante got around. He was a very successful restauranteur who couldn't keep it in his pants, apparently. He engaged in habitual homewrecking, both of women's and men's marriages. Three illegitimate kids with as many women and a dozen broken gay hearts in Beacon alone was his legacy. He left nothing but sadness in his wake; the man quite simply spelled disaster.   
Allison knew all this first hand, because Dante had tried to throw himself at Scott, too. She still resented that to this day, and now he was obviously trying to seduce the young, rich, and handsome Derek Hale in yet another attempt to prove he had a Midas dick.  
"Allison, this doesn't concern you," he uttered, though a flush of scarlet colored his face.   
"Listen-" Derek said, about to reach for his arm, but Dante sensed this was going to go in a bad way. Deciding it was better to retreat, he swiveled in place and peered back inside the daycare for an excuse to break away.  
“Jacob no that’s not your toy!” he exclaimed and rushed over to his son, who was trying to pull a mini dinosaur from another little boy.

“Thanks,” Derek said to Allison as he took the steps down, shaking his head incredulously. "Can you believe that guy?! Do you know he's been hitting on me for months? Got my number from the parent list... sent me a bunch of dick pics?"   
  
He nodded in the direction of his vehicle, and Allison understood and walked him over. She flashed her beautiful smile (that had been even more radiant lately due to her pregnancy).  
“Oh my god, really? He went there? What a creep. He did the same thing to Scott. It really irks me. On top of that he's so fucking smug he thinks he can get away with anything."  
Derek pulled his keys from his pocket, his words icy in the air cloud in front of his mouth. "I never told Stiles. Insecure as he is he'd lose his mind. Hopefully now he'll stop."  
  
Allison nodded, patting him on his wide back. "I only found out because Scott can't keep a secret to save his life. How's the baby? Eve doing okay?"  
"Yeah, she's great," he beamed, happy to change the subject. "How about you? Feeling okay?"  
  
Instinctively rubbing her stomach, she grinned. "Yeah. I feel like a boat, don't get me wrong, but we're getting there. Just one more month until the twins come. Anyway, we still on for Saturday night?” she asked, even though she knew it was going to take her a lot of work to get Derek to attend a double date dinner willingly.   
“We’ll be there,” he replied, though not with as much enthusiasm as Allison would have liked. Stiles would keep working on his social skills, she told herself. He’d make the sour wolf come around.  
“Great! See you at 7. There’s something Scott and I want to talk to you about.”  
  
They said their goodbyes, and Allison waddled down the street. Derek got into his car and turned the ignition just about the same time that Stiles' phone vibrated over in his office at the station. He stopped what he was doing, thinking it was an alert from Derek, and opened his message. For a second he fought off the urge to rub focus back into his eyes.  
**What in all that was holy was this shit?!  
**  
Someone from an unknown number had just sent him an extremely well-timed picture of Derek in front of Eve's daycare... kissing Dante Evans, the guy with three restaurants in town!  
  
"What the fuck?!" His blood curdled and all sense left him. Stiles must have sat in apnea, staring at the image so fixedly he wasn't even sure that WAS Derek. He gasped when he realized he hadn't taken a breath in a minute.   
It couldn't be Derek. But it was. It was. It was his boyfriend fucking lip-locked with that asshole - Dante holding his chin to boot!   
  
This can't be happening, he whispered to himself, the tendril of panic coiling and his limbs shaking. Everything was swimming in front of his eyes.  
"I can't believe Derek's fucking cheating on me!" he whispered to himself through gritted teeth, and covered his face in his palms.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading as always!


End file.
